Armor set
Armor set are made up of separate pieces of armour, jewelry, and weapons with the same names. The more pieces of a set are being worn, the higher the added bonuses. List of armor sets * Aleroth Archmage * Hunter * Scorpion * Ulthring's Additionally the Sets for the Dragon Knight Saga (DKS) Version, have been added at the end. These are: ; Broken Valley * Defenders of Aleroth Set * Rivellon Guards Set * Wild Dwellers Set * Blood Echelon Set Aleroth City * Order of the Viper * Shadow Archer * Dragon Wizard The following sets are specials for Steam and the North American Xbox versions: * Annihilator * Orobas * Mining Guild These are rough maps on where to find the set pieces, they are not yet complete but shall be soon. Please be aware that these maps do not show the Z-angle, and there might be several levels of platforms you will have to search, but stick close to these maps and you shouldn't have a trouble finding them. They are all in chests so another tip is just to fly around the Flying Fortresses and look for chests. Additionally, if you miss a piece some vendors will sell them, and some enemies will drop them. For example, in High Hall the Hunter Bow can be purchased after taking care of their problem. Also the Scorpion Cuirass can be purchased from the dragon worshipers at Dragon Cliff Castle in the Orobas Fjords. It would seem that since the loot is random, different armor pieces may appear in marked locations for a different set (for example an Archmage piece has appeared in a Hunter piece marked box). Make sure to save prior to being in sight range with the box so that the game can be reloaded for another random chance at obtaining the correct piece. Addendum 2: Dragon Knight Saga players only After a little head scratching; the post here (Larian Studios Forum) details that the armor set locations for the Scorpion, Aleroth Archmage and Hunter are in different locations if you have the DKS version. You'll find them in the following locations: Hunter * Belt: Chest - Vacca's Cave (Sentinel Island) * Helmet: Chest, you need dragon form - Boat in Tree-crown (Sentinel Island) * Gauntlets: Corpse of Jack Bolton - Cliff near Camp Freedom (Orobas Fjords) * Bracelet: Mindread Gwyn, Gwyn's chest - High Hall (Orobas Fjords) * Bow: Complete The Runes of Wrath, trade with Nicolas - High Hall (Orobas Fjords) * Leggings: Get the key from tower, chest - Dragon Cliff Castle (Orobas Fjords) * Cuirass: Complete Much Ado About Goblins, chest - Red Hammer Tribe (Orobas Fjords) * Necklace: Kill & loot Geshniz - Geshniz's Headquarters (Broken Valley) * Earrings: Chest - Kali's Flying Fortress storage (Orobas Fjords) * Ring: Chest - Raze's Flying Fortress (Orobas Fjords) Scorpion * Necklace: Complete From Soup to Nuts, chest between Jonah & Beach Shrine - Sentinel Island * Leggings: Trade with Sam - Refugee camp (Sentinel Island) * Bracelet: Chest - Imps' Lair (Orobas Fjords) * Sword: Complete Grave Robbers, chest - Lost Tomb (Orobas Fjords) * Helmet: Complete Down the Hatch, chest - Orobas Crypt, Dragon Cliff Castle (Orobas Fjords) * Cuirass: Trade with Artemas - Dragon Cliff Castle (Orobas Fjords) * Ring: Chest on the lowest part of the first large island - Kali's Flying Fortress (Orobas Fjords) * Gauntlets: Complete Reaping the Seeds, chest - Primordial Cave (Orobas Fjords) * Earrings: Golden chest, Keara's Flying Fortress (Orobas Fjords) * Belt: Blue chest, Stone's Flying Fortress (Orobas Fjords) Aleroth Archmage * Bracelet: Chest, kill Sassan's minions for key - Laikan's old study (Sentinel Island) * Belt: Mindread Charlie, jewelry box in treehouse - Yggdrasil (Orobas Fjords) * Ring: Kill & loot Alutiiq - Depleted Ore Mine (Orobas Fjords) * Leggings: Solve the 3 books riddle, chest - Depleted Ore Mine (Orobas Fjords) * Necklace: Get key from bottom TP-room (at the T-junction), chest - Sinister Cavern (Orobas Fjords) * Earrings: Get key from caged corpse above the lava pit, chest - High Hall Mines (Orobas Fjords) * Helmet: Kill & loot Rayhun - Rayhun's Headquarters (Broken Valley) * Cuirass: Mindread Deodatus, trade - Ministry (Aleroth) * Gauntlets: Defeat Zagan, chest - Well Cave, High Hall (Orobas Fjords) * Warhammer: Chest - Stone's Flying Fortress (Orobas Fjords) Archmage set Archmage-Belt-Location.jpg|Belt Archmage-Hammer-Location.jpg|Hammer Archmage-Legs-Location.jpg|Leggins Archmage-Necklace-Location.jpg|Necklace Archmage-Ring-Location.jpg|Ring ArchmageHelmet.jpg|Helmet ArchmageBracelet.jpg|Bracelet ArchmageCuirass.jpg|Cuirass ArchmageGuantlets.jpg|Gauntlets ArchmageEarrings.jpg|Earrings Hunter set Hunter-Belt-Location.jpg|Belt HunterRing.jpg|Ring Hunter-Bracelet-Location.jpg|Bracelet HunterBow.jpg|Bow Hunter-Cuirass-Location.jpg|Cuirass Hunter-Gauntlets-Location.jpg|Gauntlets Hunter-Helmet-Location.jpg|Helmet HunterEarrings.jpg|Earrings Hunter-Legs-Location.jpg|Leggings Hunter-Necklace-Location.jpg|Necklace Scorpion set Helmet Head straight northeast from the cuirass location until you reach the edge of the slightly lower platform, the helmet is in the chest by some crates and a wooden cart by the edge. Bracelet In the upper half of the map that looks like a large island surrounded by six slightly smaller ones, the bracelets are located on the southside of the southwestern smaller island. Scorpion-Belt-Location.jpg|Belt Scorpion-Cuirass-Location.jpg|Cuirass Scorpion-Earrings-Location.jpg|Earring Scorpion-Gauntlets-Location.jpg|Gauntlets Scorpion-Leggings-Location.jpg|Leggings Scorpion-Necklace-Location.jpg|Necklace Scorpion-Ring-Location.jpg|Ring Scorpion-Sword-Location.jpg|Sword Ulthring's Set You get a piece of equipment from each flying fortress in Orobas Fjords (except Keara's). You have to mindread the following people before killing them to obtain their piece of the set: * Kali for the Helmet at Kali's Flying Fortress * Raze for the Leggings at Raze's Flying Fortress * Xanlosch for the Gauntlets and Stone for the Cuirass at Stone's Flying Fortress Note: In DKS the Ulthring's set stats are different, for example: Cuirass: +13 Melee Armor, +5 Ranged Armor, +9 Magic Armor, +7 Spirit, +1 Regeneration and 3 slots. Ulthring's Helmet (required level 30) * (Full armor bonus: 20 Ranged Armor Rating) * + 9 Melee Armor Rating * + 3 Magic Armor Rating * + 6 Magic Armor Rating * + 6 Vitality * + 5 Spirit * + 1 Mana leech * 1 Charm slot * 3 Enchantments slots Ulthring's Cuirass (required level 28) * (Full armor bonus: 20 Melee Armor Rating) * + 13 Melee Armor Rating * + 4 Magic Armor Rating * + 4 Melee Armor Rating * + 5 Magic Armor Rating * + 4 Ranged Armor Rating * + 5 Spirit * + 1 regenerate skill * 2 Enchantment slots * 1 charm slot Ulthring's Gauntlets (required level 26) * + 4 Melee Armor Rating * + 1 Ranged Armor Rating * + 1 Magic Armor Rating * + 5 Melee Armor Rating * + 5 Magic Armor Rating * + 5 Vitality * + 7 Spirit * + 1 Life Leech * 2 Enchantment Slots * 1 Charm Slot Ulthring's Leggings (required level 29) * (Full armor bonus: 10 Vitality) * + 6 Melee Armor Rating * + 6 Melee Armor Rating * +1 Evade skill * + 7 Spirit * 2 Enchantments slots Dragon Knight Saga Sets Broken Valley / Sentinel Island area: Defenders of Aleroth Set * Vampire Mace: Bellegar, when falling down after the third vision from Sosostra. * Helmet: Bought from Locke at the Black Boar. * Armor: Bought from Carlin, the smith atop Lovis' Tower. * Leggings: Prize for destroying the Hellgate (West of the Quarry), dropped by the demon (you have to activate the pedestal 4 times in total, first 3 times you have to fight Black Ring members). Rivellon Guards Set * Rivellon Guards Legging: bought from Derk, the blacksmith in the Broken Valley Village. * Rivellon Guards Armour: looted from the chest after defeating Lord Arben in To Lay a Ghost to Rest quest in the tomb found in the Chapel. * Rivellon Guards Warhammer: reward from defeating the Demon at the summoning circle near the South Valley Shrine, where George Gremory can be found. Wild Dwellers Set * Leggings: Third chest in The Temple of Doom during the fire trial. * Helmet: In the Broken Valley - Lost Cavern, next to the Chapel Shrine teleport. The key is on a chair close to a goblin tent. * Bow: Robin's storage, close to Penelope's grave, under a large tree. * Armor: Chest after going to Sentinel Island. Blood Echelon Set * Leggings: 3 crystals around the temple, outer edges, ZixZax. * Bracers: Penelope's grave, reward. * Sword: Broken Valley - Citadel Chambers (Lord Lovis' room), free chest. * Armor: chest after going to Sentinel Island. * Shield: Located in Naberius' storage. Aleroth area: Order of the Viper Set * Leggings: Found in a chest in the back of the locked room in the Sewer Tunnels under Crow's Nest. Mindreading the chef Dwayne reveals there are buttons next to the lower torches (2 buttons to left of bridge and one to right) as you cross the bridge-path to his room. * Bracers: Found in a chest in the secret room of the Playhouse Cellar on Lanilor Lane, opened by pushing the button next to the desk after mindreading Alfred, the ghost who assigns the quest All the After World's a Stage. * Cuirass: Received by mindreading Balbus, the Champion that rewards you for killing targets for the A Hunting We Shall Go Once More quest at the Circle of Trust Inn. * Belt: Looted off of General Luxurius at his mansion on Lanilor Lane. * Helmet: Appears in a jewel box that materializes after arranging the paintings in the Top Room of the Phoenix Inn in the right order: 1st painting move up once, 2nd do not move, 3rd painting move up 3 times. (To get the key to the room, mindread Ricky the bartender and search for it on Lanilor Lane near the fallen bridge. This key is also needed for the quest Something Rotten.) Shadow Archer Set * Leggings: Chest in a small treasure room at the Temple of Nimir. * Bracers: Chest in the basement of the Healers' House, after mindreading Decimus on the bed. * Cuirass: Can be bought from Brancussi at Willy's House, or simply by killing him. * Braclet: Found in a locked small chest in the room that Abbott is trapped in at the Forgotten Crypt. * Helmet: Found on a ledge on the east side of Source Square after/during the Engineer encounter. Dragon Wizard Set * Leggings: Chest in Laeniel's room at the Cosy Dwelling on Lanilor Lane. * Bracers: Chest in the southwest corner of the room where you pick "the flower that does not exist" at the Temple of Nimir. Press the button on the rear of a chest to make a platform appear that allows you to jump to the chest. * Cuirass: Received after mindreading Nericon, an enchanted tree near the entrance to Crow's Nest. * Helmet: In Gula's chest at Sir Gula's House, after curing him of his unfortunate curse. * Earrings: Acquired by mindreading Ursula the witch in the Forbidden Archive at the Prancing Seahorse. Armour Category:Dragon Knight Saga weapons